Elegida
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras una reunión con el Wizengamot sobre las circunstancias de la desaparición de Margaret Potter, Albus Dumbledore recibe una visita inesperada en su oficina.


Volviendo de una sesión de seis horas en el Wizengamot donde se había visto obligado a confesar más cosas de las que pretendía, Albus Dumbledore entro en su despacho y se sentó antes de tapar su cara con las manos y empezar a sollozar.

Su buen amigo Flawkes se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba y empezó a cantar tratando de animarle. Aunque apreciaba el apoyo que el fénix intentaba darle, el anciano director de Hogwarts sabia que solo podía culparse a si mismo de la desaparición de la última hija de los Potter.

Él tenia una idea aproximada de donde estaba ahora, pero no le servia de mucho dado que sabia que los Aurores nunca serian capaces de llegar allí. Por tanto, nadie seria capaz de parar a Voldemort cuando inevitablemente volviese a atacar Inglaterra.

La única buena noticia era que al menos no tendría tanto apoyo ya que durante los últimos seis años todos los Mortífagos, tanto quienes estaban en Azkaban como fuera de la isla, y sus familias habían muerto accidentalmente uno tras otro. La única excepción había sido Sirius Black, quién continuaba vivo como el único residente humano de Azkaban aparte de los pocos guardias que eran capaces de soportar la presencia de los dementores.

Brevemente noto algo moviéndose a su derecha, pero cuando fue a ver que era descubrió que solo era una hada, un pequeño insecto mágico con una forma vagamente humanoide habitualmente usado como decoración navideña. Decidiendo que no requería su atención, dirigió su mirada hacia Flawkes como si fuese a preguntarle donde creía que había fallado.

La cara alarmada del pájaro fue el único aviso que tuvo de que había alguien más en la habitación antes de que el intruso dijese _"Si hubieses interferido también estarías muerto, por lo que realmente no podías hacer nada"_

Dándose la vuelta con una velocidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, a Albus casi le dio un infarto al ver que su interlocutora era una niña de unos diez años con piel pálida, pelo negro y dos ojos verdes que solo había visto en otra persona en toda su vida.

 _"Sorprendente, ¿verdad?"_ dijo la niña, la cual el director pudo identificar rápidamente como Margaret Potter por el parecido que tenia a Lily Evans cuando primero había entrado en su escuela, con lo que parecía sarcasmo _"Incluso a mi me sorprendió_ _cuando me dieron permiso para hablar contigo"_

Tras unos segundos Albus se recupero de su sorpresa, pero la única palabra que pudo salir por sus labios fue _"...¿Como?"_

 _"¿En _tre aquí? Por la ventana, por supuesto"__ replico la niña con una sonrisa que a Albus le parecía bastante siniestra _"¿No era esa? Bueno, tal vez entonces tu pregunta es...¿que razones tengo para no contarle a nadie que la niña que están buscando esta en mi despacho?"_

 _" _Tú fuiste Elegida, como mi hermana Ariana"__ respondió Albus Dumbledore inmediatamente, notando cada uno de sus más de cien años de vida con cada palabra que salia de su boca _"Ellos...Tu gente me dijeron que, debido a lo que los muggles que mataron le habían hecho, si no iba con ellos iba a morir porque su magia se había convertido en una Obscurial"_ no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos, bajo su cabeza avergonzado _"Debí haber sabido que Petunia nunca dejaría que su envidia por lo que su hermana podía hacer desapareciese y trataría de vengarse de tu madre a través de ti. Lo siento mucho"_

 _" _Que ambas fuésemos abusadas es irrelevante"__ replico Margaret, dejándolo sorprendido _"Podría haber sido criada por mis padres, o en un hogar de acogida amoroso, o tu hermana podría no haber pasado por esa situación. Nada de eso le importa a los Gentiles, habrían venido a por nosotras igual. Así que, si haces el favor, puedes dejar de culparte a ti mismo por ello"_

 _"Pude haber negociado con ellos..."_ dijo Albus débilmente, esperando que su sugerencia no la ofendiese. Él sabia perfectamente que la criatura que había sido Margaret solo estaba tomando una forma humana para hacerle sentir más cómodo y francamente no deseaba que tomase su verdadera forma dado que normalmente solo lo hacían cuando iban a matar a alguien.

 _" _No, no podías. Cada Elegido es muy importante para mi gente y, si intentases "rescatarme", los Gentiles no dudarían en destruir el mundo para recuperarme"_ replico la criatura con aspecto de niña._

 _"Eso n _o tiene sentido. Cuando se llevaron a mi hermana los Gentiles afirmaron que su raza era estéril__ _ _y que la única forma que tenían de reponer sus números era por transformar niños humanos en más miembros de su especie"_ respondió Albus creyendo haber encontrado un error en las palabras de su interlocutora._

 _"No te _mintieron, pero lo que no te dijeron es que nuestra relación con el tiempo es distinta a la tuya. A los Gentiles no les importaría la extinción de la humanidad en este momento porque aún tendríamos millones de años en el pasado donde buscar Elegidos"__ explico, borrando cualquier esperanza que el director tenia de que negociar fuese una opción _"Por otro lado, podrían sentirse generosos y simplemente recogerme años antes de tu interferencia, lo que permitiría a este mundo continuar teniendo un futuro, pero eso no es de lo que deseaba hablar"_

 _" _Entonces, ¿por que estas aquí?"__ pregunto el anciano mientras procuraba no pensar en las implicaciones de las palabras de la criatura.

 _" _Me diste lastima, así que decidí que tal vez contarte lo que ha pasado realmente los últimos diez años aliviaría la culpa que sientes por no haberte asegurado de que vivía en buenas condiciones junto a mi familia"__ respondió Margaret, dejando al director en silencio por unos minutos antes de decidir que no perdía nada escuchándola.

 _ _"Muy bien, pero dudo que tus palabras cambien como me siento respecto a esta situación"_ admitió Albus._

 _"Lo que _tú digas. Todo comenzó la noche en la que tú, la mujer-gato y el medio-gigante me dejasteis ante la puerta de la casa de mis tíos porque los Gentiles ya estaban vigilandome entonces y se aseguraron de que sobreviviese hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando fui despertada por los gritos de mi tía. Aún así, no descubrí su presencia hasta que tenia cinco años y una de ellas intento hacerse mi "amiga imaginaria" empleando su forma más pequeña..."__

 _" _¿Forma más pequeña?"__ interrumpió Albus perplejo.

 _" _Si me interrumpes otra vez voy a meter suficientes pétalos de rosa por tu garganta como para hacer una guirnalda funeraria por parte de cada persona que te aprecia en este país"__ dijo Margaret sin subir en ningún momento la voz, pero dejando claro a Dumbledore que hablaba en serio _"Ahora, a lo que me refiero con "forma más pequeña" es a esto"_

La niña humana que tenia delante desapareció y en su lugar Albus miro al hada que había visto antes en su despacho. El insecto dio un par de vueltas alrededor suya antes de volver a tomar su forma humana _"Los muggles encuentran esa forma particularmente atractiva, pero la razón por la que la usamos con tu gente y pretendemos ser animales es simplemente porque nos gusta una buena broma"_

 _" _...¿Broma?"_ cuestiono el anciano confundido._

 _"Si, es _gracioso pretender que somos animales y que no usáis piezas de cuerpos falsos creados a partir de hojas y palos para vuestras pociones cuando en realidad fuimos los Gentiles quienes os enseñamos como usar vuestros poderes"_ respondió Margaret con una sonrisa picara._

 _"...¿S _upongo que los pixies y doxies también sois__ _vosotros?"_ dijo el anciano mientras trataba de contener la risa. La verdad era que, cuando pensaba en ello, el asunto era bastante gracioso y, sobre todo, humillante teniendo en cuenta que nadie se había dado cuenta de que les estaban engañando durante milenios.

" _Si, pero lo curioso era que esa Gentil solo logro que le hiciese caso cuando tomo la forma con la que eres más familiar. Por alguna razón el monstruo verde de tamaño humano con alas de libélula me parecía más convincente que el insecto"_ respondió Margaret antes de que su expresión se volviese más seria _ _"Fue ent_ onces cuando la Gentil percibió que tenia un parásito en mi frente y me lo extrajo. Adivinas lo que paso después, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Desgraci _adamente, si"__ dijo Albus. Teniendo en cuenta que su reacción ante tres adolescentes muggles acosando a Ariana fue matarlos, el director no dudaba que los Gentiles no estaban muy contentos con la existencia de los horrocruxes y los destruyeron junto a todos los seguidores de Voldemort para asegurar que no eran un peligro para Margaret _"Una pregunta, ¿por que Sirius Black no murió junto a los demás?"_

 _" _Sirius nunca fue un Mortífago y, de hecho, solo entro en la cárcel porque Crounch necesitaba alguien en quién descargar sus frustraciones después de que su hijo fuese detenido"__ respondió la criatura encogiéndose de hombros _ _"Vernon Dursley, sin embargo, trato de estrangularme cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y termino con sus entrañas cubiertas de flores. Petunia, que se quedo quieta sin hacer nada mientras veía a su marido intentando asesinarme, solo sobrevivió porq_ ue les pedí a los Gentiles que no la matasen"_

 _"Dudo _mucho que dejarla catatónica de forma permanente cuente mucho como vivir, pero al menos su hijo no sufrió daños"__ dijo Dumbledore antes de palidecer al darse cuenta de que había hablado sin permiso.

 _"No estaba en casa en ese momento y los Gentiles tenían prisa en sacarme de allí, así que solo sobrevivió por pura suerte"señalo Margaret"Muy bien, eso es todo. ¿Hay alguna cosa más que desees saber?"_

 _" _Antes implicaste que podéis modificar el pasado y viajar al futuro. Por tanto, ¿por que solo borrasteis la memoria de vuestra presencia de las mentes de mi hermano Aberforth y de Gellert Grindelwald en lugar de matar a este último si sabíais lo que pensaba hacer?"__

 _" _El tiempo es fluido y el pasado puede ser cambiado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunos eventos están fijos y no pueden modificarse. El ascenso de Grindelwald como Señor Oscuro es uno de esos puntos, al igual que lo es la supervivencia al final del universo de los Gentiles y la humanidad para ver el nacimiento del siguiente universo y vivir en el mismo"__ respondió, dejándolo fascinado al pensar en esa última posibilidad _"Desgraciadamente, la gente mágica se va a extinguir en unos mil doscientos años cuando un tiro perdido durante la Guerra del Tiempo golpee la Tierra y mate a todos los habitantes que poseen la capacidad"_

 _"¿La...Guerra...del...Tiempo?"_ cuestiono Albus Dumbledore, deseando sinceramente que la Gentil no hubiese dicho lo que creía haber escuchado.

 _"Larga historia corta. Dos especies, los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks, entran en guerra entre si. Ambos contendientes tienen medios para viajar en el tiempo y intentan modificar el pasado y el futuro buscando cualquier ventaja posible sobre sus oponentes, con las paradojas creadas haciendo que nazcan abominaciones cuya sola existencia amenaza la realidad y aniquilando miles de millones de civilizaciones a lo largo de toda la existencia del universo en el fuego cruzado"_ explico Margaret _"Si te sirve de consuelo, los Gentiles habíamos tratado de advertir al Mundo Mágico de lo que se avecinaba, pero estos decidieron no hacernos caso por lo que trasladamos las dimensiones de bolsillo que llamamos nuestros hogares a las primeras colonias que los muggles habían_ _establecido fuera del sistema solar"_

 _" _Francamente desearía no haber sabido sobre la existencia de esa Guerra"__ dijo Albus _"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto"_

 _"No, no lo hay"_ dijo Margaret con tristeza _"Adiós, Albus. Te veré pronto cuando vaya a buscar a Ariana"_

Albus se quedo mirando el espacio donde Margaret Potter había estado un segundo antes sin saber que hacer antes de decidir que el whisky de fuego que tenia en uno de sus cajones era algo que necesitaba tomar.

En sus siguientes y últimos diez años de vida Albus se hizo conocido por las muchas reformas que hizo en el Mundo Mágico Británico, todas con el objetivo final de quizás lograr que la gente mágica sobreviviese a su futura extinción. Incluso entonces, nunca pudo ver una hada de la misma manera que antes de descubrir lo que realmente eran.


End file.
